Addicted To You (On Hold)
by nicoleEverdairForever
Summary: Beatrice Prior was born in the time when of age would undergo a test. Beatrice's test result was inconclusive and in that time it is considered dangerous. She has to hide in faction no one would suspect to find a divergent not wanting to stay in abnegation, she chose dauntless; the faction for the brave. That's where she meets Four. (No war) (Replacent for the beating heart)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there!_**

**_To those whom read Beati Heart, you all know what an idiot I am and for those who hasn't Hello, I'm the idiot._**

**_Please keep in mind that english is my second language. _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Especially not divergent. If I did, Fourtris would have gotten a Happy ending. Just saying._**

**_I would sometimes even use some bits from the book but that doesn't mean I'm claiming as mine. And if I forget please forgive me.'_**

* * *

_**"Find You"**_

_**By: Zedd (feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant)**_

_**Silent love is calling faith**_

_**To shatter me through your hallways**_

_**Into echoes you can feel**_

_**And rehearse the way you heal**_

_**Make them dance**_

_**Just like you**_

_**Cause you make me move**_

_**Yeah you always make me go**_

_**I'll run away with your foot steps**_

_**I'll build a city that dreams for two**_

_**And if you lose yourself**_

_**I will find you**_

* * *

My whole life I have done what Abnegation demanded. Abnegation is the faction for the selfless, it's where I live but unfortunately not where I belong.

Yesterday I took my aptitude test and my result was inconclusive. I'm Beatrice Prior, I'm 16 and I'm divergent.

Do I want to be divergent? NO! With the capital N.O. They're going to kill me once they find out. The tattooed woman; Tori told me to hide in the faction where no one would find me out.

But that would mean staying in Abnegation. Where my family is. I don't belong there, I'm selfish. It doesn't come naturally to me to put everyone else's needs before mine.

I never thought of any faction to be special, but for Dauntless. Some people say they're crazy but I always thought they were amazing, brave, fearless and free.

That's why I chose it.

I volunteered to jump first, to make a good impression I guess. I was on the edge of the roof. I wanted to just step off but that's something abnegation Beatrice would do. So I leapt off.

It was fast, a rush and the adrenaline kicked. The cold air was nice as it penetrated in my grey dress. my heart is pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach.

It was quick by now I already hit the darkness what I was afraid off. I imagined myself hitting the concrete and my blood splattered everywhere.

I prepared myself for the worst. I shut my eyes tight and braced myself for the hit I'm about to take.

I hit hard. My arms and legs sting. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical.

I roll off, and I would have fallen face-first onto a wood floor if he had not caught me. "He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

Once I was off the net I was slightly uneasy. The blue eyed man held me by my shoulders for support. "What did you get pushed?"

I scoffed. "No." I glared at him.

An amused smile tugged on his lips. "What's your name?"

"Er..." I wasn't sure if Beatrice sounded right anymore.

"Is it a hard one? You can change it, but you better make it good, you can only pick once."

Why is it when you're trying to think of things you somehow can't think off anything. "Tris. My name's Tris."

"First jumper, Tris!"

The man was introduces himself as Four. It was a strange name but I wasn't going to make any remarks but this girl Christina did.

* * *

The dauntless compound was exactly the opposite of abnegation. Dauntless has high railings that could be climbed and it's a maze whilst abnegation is dull and no design whatsoever.

"Peter and Edward in the ring." I heard Eric said, his voice was partly calm but that's what scares me the most.

The fight was good for first timers. I had picked up a few tricks watching them. Edward was winning because he was going for the sensitive part of Peter's body or his weak spots. That could be an advantage for me. Peter's mistake was having his arms up to close to his face and Edward saw to that. The fight didn't end until one of them was knocked out cold.

At lunch I was seated myself with Christina,Will and Al. They're the a nicest out of the lot. I ate hamburgers again it was delicious. I had it for the first time this morning before when went to train. The instructor; Four, was in the table again. He was sitting next to Will who sits across me. I wasn't going to speak to him, I made that mistake and it's not going to happen again.

When Al left. Will started speaking to me. Al excused himself to go shower when no one's around.

"Trissy, I think Al's taken a like in you." Will started.

"What? No. That's crazy."

I could feel my face heating up. It's nice to get some attention and be wanted. I never had that before.

"Why is it crazy? You're beautiful and pretty much what every guy wants."

I scoffed slightly rolling my eyes.

"Careful Will, it sounds like you like Tris and not Al." Christina snickered.

I wanted to laugh, I knew by the way she looked at him, she likes him.

"I wanna know what it would take for a guy to get you." Will says. "And you too Chris."

I couldn't help but smile, the way they look at each other is almost the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"So? Chris you first." Will says.

"It's just the guy has to be totally crazily in love with me. He has to do everything to get me." Chris simply says.

Will grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Tris?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Well, it's quiet simple. I'm not the girl the guy gets at end, I'm not a fantasy. If he wants me, he has to earn me."

"That's a very dauntless thing to say." Chris praised.

"You don't have to be dauntless to know what you want. You just have to be dauntless enough to admit it to yourself."

"That's deep Tris." Chris and Will laughed. I shook my head. "You guys are dickheads. I'm out."

Before I go I met Four's eyes. It was so blue, and dreamy. I looked away wanting nothing but stare at his eyes. I looked back at him to find him watching me walking away.

"Nice ass, Stiff!" I heard a recruit call out. I flipped a finger to where direction I heard it and headed to the pit to train more.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm only for suggestions. And constructive critisms but please no hate. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_My Love_

**_By: Route 94_**

**_(feat. Jess Glynne)_**

**_My love and my touch,_**

**_Up above, made with the warmth of my_**

**_My love and my touch,_**

**_Up above, made with the warmth of my_**

**_My love and my touch,_**

**_Up above, made with the warmth of my_**

**_My love and my touch,_**

**_Up above, made with the warmth of my_**

**_My love and my touch,_**

**_Up above, made with the warmth of my_**

**_Love, stay close to me_**

**_Love, stay close, stay close..._**

**_Oooh, baby, baby..._**

**_Oooh, baby, baby..._**

* * *

_**^^^^^^ These songs are suggestions BTW ^^^^^^**_

* * *

-Next Day

It was only 4:30 in the morning when Four came in the chambers banging a metal rod on a metal part of the bed frames. Christina and myself were on in a shirt leaving our legs bare.

I swear I saw him looking at my legs but looked away as soon as I saw him.

"You have 5 minutes to get dress. Meet me at the pit right after." Four says before making his way out of the room.

"Nice legs, Stiff." Peter commented.

I looked at his beat up face. "Nice face, asshole." I smirked when I saw him try to attack but got held by Drew and Molly.

I had worn a red tank top and one of those black cotton short and put on my combat boots.

Once everyone was in the pit we started running. We jogged outside of the dauntless for what seems like hours and on the way back everyone was already exhausted. Peter was running next to me from behind Four but he sometimes stop for a breather but catches up.

"I'll race you over to those poles." Peter wheezed pointing at the poles supporting the train railways.

I smirked. "Your on."

I was tired but running was always my best ability. Being short, sleek and all. I exhilarated my running out running Four.

"Tris! Tris what are you doing? Peter!" Four called out.

Peter and I shared a look but kept running anyway. He and I were one to one. The pole only 100 metres away when I felt my arm getting harshly snatched. It caused me to stumble backwards and fall.

But Four caught me.

His long arm wrapped around my tiny waist. He withdraw me back up, steadying me. His body was so close to my I could feel his body heat. He immediately stepped away from me. "What do you think your doing?"

"Racing." I simple said.

"You shoul-" I cut him off. "Why am I the only one getting lectured for this? What about Peter? Huh?"

"Peter knows what he was doing. He's experienc-." I interrupted him again.

"And you think I don't know what I'm doing? Why? Because I'm a stiff?" I snapped.

By now everyone was already close by. "Watch yourself. I'm still your instructor." I glared at him.

"Start climbing."

I cursed under my breath and started climbing. Not being afraid of heights is useful for dauntless. I can't imagine being afraid of it with the obstacles that comes for being in dauntless. On top was Peter looking smug.

"I would have beaten you if Four hadn't stopped me."

"Whatever, Stiff."

I groaned.

When is being born from Abnegation going to stop following me.

Once everyone was on top. It only took 5 minutes for the train to past us and we started running again just like we did yesterday. I could get use to this. Always being on the berg of death. It makes me cherish life more, I guess.

Four already held onto the train by the door. He held out his hand, pulling in some of those who can't get in by themselves. He offered his hand to me.

"I got it." I shouted, gasping a little bit.

"I know you do." He let himself hang by a bit and then snatched me off, pulling me inside.

"Thanks. Although I didn't even need your help." I told and began to walk over to Christina, Will and Al.

"You do have a death wish." Christina accused.

"I didn't think you had it in you to break the rules, Tris. Being from abnegation and all." Will says earning a hit on the back if his neck from Christina.

"Get fuck, Will." Began to walk away.

I have an had enough. I swear I would prove them wrong. I fucking swear I won't be anything the girl from abnegation used to be. I will be on top. Even if it means being Peter's crony.

I went to where Peter was. He was getting ready to jump off the train and onto the roof where we would jump off from again.

Last time I did it with Christina. But now I would to it myself. Once the people in front of me jump off. I withdraw back, ran and leapt off. I scared I wouldn't make it or if I do make it but only to hold on the edge and end up falling. But I didn't I rolled on getting a few gashes on my legs on the way. I ignored the stings like what a true dauntless would do and joined the other initiates.

"You have already done this yesterday. There's a net below. Don't think just jump. First jumper your jumping in after me." Four says before letting himself fall backwards.

The fall wouldn't even take a minute. Just the recovering. I hopped on the high part of the roof and jumped off feeling the same rush I did yesterday.

I don't fear it now. Because I know what's down. It took a minute for me to stand my ground without shaking like a wet dog.

Before I know it there was another initiates that came jumping.

We all went to eat breakfast. Christina and I walked together with Will and Al stalking behind.

"You know what we should do? Get tattoos." Chris says excitedly.

Abnegation Tris would go against it but I'm dauntless now. "Why not."

In the tattoo parlour was the woman Tori. But she avoided me. There was these tattoos that I wanted to get but my whole body would be covered in all of them.

I went with three ravens. For each of the family member I left behind. And half of the moon. To represent half of me that I'm hiding away.

"You made a mistake choosing dauntless." Tori says in a hush tone. "They'll find out about you."

"Who? Who will?"

"The 're everywhere and always watching. Trust no one. Especially not your friend over there." Tori pointed at Chris, whom happily chatted to her tattoo artist. I could understand Tori's point. Chris was from Candor. She can't be trusted with this kind of thing.

"I won't tell her. I won't tell anyone. I wasn't planning to anyway."

"Good luck Beatrice." She says. "Your all done."

I didn't say anything else. Tori picked up all her equipment and packed up. In the mirror in front of me, I admired the the ravens on my collarbone and then the half moon on my hip.

When we finished it was time to get back in the training room. I was punching on the punching backs when Four came over.

"Your weak. You have no muscle." He says. I ignored him and keep punching not wanting to give him anymore of my attention. "Your never going to win. Not like that." He spoke again.

"That's good to know."

He moved to the other side of where my body faces slightly. I stopped punching.

"Your going to have to use your whole body. Keep tension here." He put his hand on my stomach. My jaw dropped. I was glad I wasn't facing him then. I face him, looking directly at his eyes. Putting on a brave face. I noticed how big his hand was. It touched my other side. "Go on offence. Your fast, you can win. You try to get in and go for the throat."

Four was called by Eric.

I couldn't help but smile with all the attention I'm getting from Four. He's good looking, and he's only what? 2 years older. But the problem is he's way out of my league, he's intimidating and he's my instructor.

"Tris and Al!"

I was shocked. I have to fight the nicest guy in this whole place. I was slightly nervous. This could be one of those ultimatum. You win or you go. I'm not going anywhere. Even if it means hurting a friend.

"Go easy on her, Al. Especially when she gets a little Stiff." Peter laughs, making her cronies join him.

"Screw off, you dick." I shouted.

Al starts toward me and throws his weight into a punch. As her body shifts forward, I duck and drive my fist into his stomach, right over his bellybutton. He struck me on my rib, it stings but I barely felt it. He tries a sloppy kick at my side, I dodged it, and while his balance is off, I rush forward and force my elbow up at his face making him fall on the ground. I kicked him stomach and his head which made him half conscious.

I say. "I'm sorry Al." And kicks his head again causing me to pass out.

I should feel bad but I don't and I hate myself for it. I have this tingling sensation in me. Like I want to hurt more people.

* * *

_**A/N: That't chapter 2 lovelies!**_

_**Review please?**_

_**4 4 4 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Addicted to you**_

_**By: AVICII**_

_**I don't know just how it happened,**_

_**I let down my guard...**_

_**Swore I'd never fall in love again**_

_**But I fell hard.**_

_**Guess I should have seen it coming,**_

_**Caught me by surprise...**_

_**I wasn't looking where I was going,**_

_**I fell into your eyes.**_

_**You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.**_

_**Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins...**_

_**I'm addicted to you,**_

_**Hooked on your love,**_

_**Like a powerful drug**_

_**I can't get enough of,**_

_**Lost in your eyes,**_

_**Drowning in blue**_

_**Out of control,**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**I'm addicted to you!**_

* * *

The next day after fighting Al we had shooting practice. And then the day after that we played 'capture the flag' and I met Uriah. Four picked us to be on the same group. He accidentally squirts a paintball in my face on the train back home.

Uriah later invites me to join him and the other Dauntless-born initiates for an apparently dangerous initiation ritual, which is to ride down the zip line from the top of the Hancock Building. I landed, Uriah soon follows behind. me. We made fun of him for 'sounding like a strangled cat.'

I have been getting a lot of attention since getting the flag and also for using the ferris wheel as an advantage. I remember being with Four up in that ferris wheel like it was yesterday. Because it was only then. Having him behind me and that close where it was just the two of us was nice. Christina acted weird since then. That's why I now hang out with dauntless-borns.

Uriah and I sat next to each other, casually talking.

"Hiya." Marlene greeted sitting on the opposite of me and Uriah.

"Hey Mar." Uriah and I said at the same time. We shared at look.

"Can you two make it less obvious you guys are fucking." Mar joked.

"Who's fucking?" Uriah's older brother; Zeke asked joining in the table with Four trailing him.

"Tris and Uriah." Mar simple says.

Four sat in front of me next to Marlene.

He was frowning.

"Ohhh, Uriah finally got some." Zeke teased.

"We are not fucking. Or dating. Were just friends. Right Uri?"

"Yes, Trissy. We are not fucking or dating." Uriah says with a hint mischief "Yet."

I blushed and playfully hit the back of his head. "Aren't you two cute." Marlene spat bitterly.

I giggled and leaned in Uriah to whisper. "It's working. She's so jealous."

"Ready for the finale?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

Before I know it he was up and I was in arms, bridal style. I squealed in delight. "Uri!" I exclaimed.

"I shall take mi lady away." He announced. And began to carry me away. I met Four's eyes and gave him a smile. I could feel Christina's eyes burn on me. I looked at her apologetically.

We ended up in the training room. "Thank you again, Tris. I can't thank you enough for that amazing performance."

"Well I can say the same for what your doing." I say.

Uriah and I made a deal. I will help make Marlene jealous and in return he will teach me how fight properly. We trained for hours and once we finished.

"Hey Tris." Uri calls after me

I looked back quietly.

"Thank you again and good luck tomorrow. Your covering knife throwing. I overheard Four and Eric."

I nodded and began to make way to the chambers.

* * *

The next day we were woken up at 5:00 in the morning. I changed into my black tank top, red shorts and combat boots. I was nervous. Really nervous. I held knives a thousand times before but I can't say I've thrown one.

In the training room Four showed us the proper techniques for throwing the knives.

"Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" Ignoring him, I practice the throw again with a knife in hand but don't release it. I shut out Eric's pacing, and Peter's jeering, and the nagging feeling that Four is staring at me, and throw the knife. It spins end over end, slamming into the board. The blade doesn't stick, but I'm the first person to hit the target. I smirk as Peter misses again. I can't help myself.

"Hey, Peter," I say. "Remember what a target is?" Next to me, Christina snorts.

I was standing in between Chris and Will. They flirted non-stop which was quiet the distraction but I managed. I threw a knife. It was clean, and the direction was precise. Dead centre.

"Your good at this." Chris says as she throws a knife herself hitting the inside of the target.

A half hour later, Al is the only initiate who hasn't hit the target yet. His knives clatter to the floor, or bounce off the wall. While the rest of us approach the board to collect our weapons, he collects the floor for his. The next time he tries and misses, Eric marches toward him and demands,

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" Al's face turns red. He throws another knife, and this one sails a few feet to the right of the target. It spins and hits the wall. "What was that, initiate?" says Eric quietly, leaning closer to Al. I bite my lip. This isn't good.

"It-it slipped," says Al. "Well, I think you should go get it," Eric says. He scans the other initiates' faces -everyone has stopped throwing again-and says, "Did I tell you to stop?" Knives start to hit the board. We have all seen Eric angry before, but this is different. The look in his eyes is almost rabid. "Go get it?" Al's eyes are wide. "But everyone's still throwing." "And?" "And I don't want to get hit." "I think you can trust your fellow itiates to aim better than you." Eric smiles a little, but his eyes stay cruel. "Go get your knife." Al doesn't usually object to anything the Dauntless tell us to do. I don't think he's afraid to; he just knows that objecting is useless. This time Al

sets his wide jaw. He's reached the limits of his compliance. "No," he says. "Why not?" Eric's beady eyes fix on Al's face. "Are you afraid?" "Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" says Al. "Yes, I am!" Honesty is his mistake. Not his refusal, which Eric might have accepted. "Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. The knives stop, and so does all conversation. I hold my small dagger tightly. "Clear out of the ring." Eric looks at Al. "All except you." Eric looked at the target and stops at mine. "Tris, come here with your knives."

The initiates looked at me with widen eyes and then to Eric like he was crazy. "Stand in front of the target," says Eric. Al did as he was told. "You're going to stand there as Tris throws those knives," Eric says to Al, "until you learn not to flinch."

My mouth dries out, my beat fast and my mind turns numb from of these things going on inside my head. "Is this really necessary?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes." Eric says.

I speak again. "I can't do this. I won't."

"Do it or your both out."

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip and turns to Al. I looked at him apologetically. He has pleading eyes and he was shaking like hell. My eyes was clouded with tears, I shut my eyes tightly to get rid of the tears and also to shut of my emotions.

I brought my hand with the knife and trusted my instincts. Minutes ago I was aiming for the target but now I aimed outside. I threw the knife aiming anywhere but Al but it was next to his waist. He flinches.

"Again?" I asked numbly.

"Again." Eric confirmed.

I threw one landing on the top of his head. One again, landing by his neck. And with my final knife, it was on his hip, sticking the hem of his shirt with the knife making him flinch.

Eric said to do it until he learns not to flinch. I went to collect the knives and on the back, I met Four's eyes. It was like a wake up call. But I glared at him for not even doing anything about this.

As I throw the knife I thought fuck this. Living faction less is a whole lot better than taking a life. "This is stupid. Any idiot can stand in front of the target it doesn't prove anything."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says. "If you're willing to take his place." The last thing I want to do is stand in front of that target, but I can't back down now.

I reluctantly walk toward Al. He nods at me. I try to smile encouragingly, but I can't manage it. I stand in front of the board, and my head doesn't even reach the centre of the target, but it doesn't matter.

Eric turns to Four. "Should you do the honour or should I?"

"I'll do it." Four says and he collects a number of knives.

I look at Four's knives: one in his right hand, two in his left hand. My throat is dry.

I try to swallow, and then look at Four. He is never sloppy. He won't hit me. I'll be fine. I tip my chin up. I will not flinch. If I flinch, I prove to Eric that this is not as easy as I said it was; I prove that I'm a coward.

Four's eyes are still on mine when he lifts his hand, pulls his elbow back, and throws the knife. It is just a flash in the air, and then I hear a thud. The knife is buried in the board, half a foot away from my cheek. I close my eyes and opened again.

He passes a knife from his left hand to his right hand, and I see nothing but his eyes as the second knife hits the target above my head. This one is closer than the last one-I feel it hovering over my skull.

I hold my breath as he turns the last knife in his hand. I see a glint in his eyes as he pulls his arm back and lets the knife fly. This time, when it hits the board, my ear stings, and blood tickles my skin. I touch my ear. He nicked it. And judging by the look he gives me, he did it on purpose.

There was interruptions. Max entering the training room with a blonde haired woman. She was very familiar. Her hair hangs past her shoulders in soft waves. She has green eyes and dimpled cheeks and a small face that would always have a smile. And her body was thin underneath the grey robe but was actually womanly curvy in her tight black jeans, and top.

"Hello Beatrice." She says softly with that welcoming smile that would always comfort me.

My body stiffens, my eyes widen and my heart jumped fast in delight. "Mom." I gasp.

* * *

**_What is Natalie doing in dauntless? And why is she wearing dauntless clothes._**

**_Cliff hanger XD_**

**_Review please_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Last Chapter**_

**_"Hello Beatrice." She says softly with that welcoming smile that would always comfort me._**

**_My body stiffens, my eyes widen and my heart jumped fast in delight. "Mom." I gasp._**

* * *

**_Unedited_**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

I was ignored and my mother was introduced by Max. "This is Natalie Prior. She's a new dauntless leader and she will also be joining you in initiations."

"What?" I gasped. "You're a dauntless leader? What? Since when? Mom!"

"As some you may know a revolution between Abnegation and Erudite was causing a bit of hassle. Abnegation and Erudite had a long- talk" Mom took a long pause, having difficulty wording. "Abnegation agreed to let Erudite run the government. And in return Erudite would leave Abnegation unharmed. Erudite took over the whole abnegation land."

"What does that mean for Abnegation?" Four asks.

"It means nothing. There is no more Abnegation." Max responds.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Beatrice!" My mother warned.

I rolled my eyes, huffing.

"Erudite took over Abnegation but instead of executing all Abnegation. We were allowed to transfer back to their original factions or their ancestors factions." My mom says.

"Excuse me?" Chris raised her hand and waved it left to right.

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you were Dauntless born?" Chris asks.

My mom nodded.

I couldn't help but smile. My mother was dauntless.

"You're dismissed." Max says and walked away with my mom following him.

It was too much to process this at once, so I shook it off. And then I remember the dried blood on my neck.

I waited until everyone was gone before I confront Four.

"Is your-" he begins.

"You did that on purpose!" I shout.

"Yes, I did," he says quietly. "And you should thank me for helping you."

I grit my teeth. "Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear!"

He didn't say anything else, which what made me more frustrated. I wiped some of the blood from my ear while waiting for Four to say something- perhaps an apology. I screamed in frustration and then stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

After our lunch break I was cooled off and clean off. But I still haven't talked with my mother. I tried thinking of Abnegation but it was too much. Thinking of the place I used to call home is no longer home. I might have hated it there but the memories I have with the brother I used to have is just a memory.

It was time for hand and hand combat.

Christina was against Molly. Gosh I feel bad for Chris. I have never fought Molly or anyone else besides for Al. I keep waiting for the day when I can fight Molly or Peter. I've been preparing for that since I had arrived. Just the thought of my fist sinking into the his stomach just satisfy my anger and the thought of seeing him bloody is almost beautiful. And to wipe that ugly, annoying smirk on his stupid face.

I was brought to reality by Christina. "Stop!" wails Christina as Molly pulls her foot back to kick. Christina holds out a hand. "Stop! I'm..." She coughs. "I'm done."

Molly smiles, proud of herself for winning.I sigh with relief. Eric walks toward the centre of the arena, his movements slow, and stands over Christina with his arms folded.

He says quietly, "I'm sorry, what did you say? You're done?" Christina pushes herself to her knees. When she takes her hand from the ground, it leaves a red handprint behind. She pinches her nose to stop the bleeding and nods.

"Get up," Eric says. His voice was calm and low.

He grabs Christina's arm, yanks her to her feet, and drags her out the door. "Follow me," he says to the rest of us. And we do.

Eric didn't stop until we reached the chasm. He pushed Christina over the side of the chasm without railings. Christina cries out. My stomach drops and imagines of Christina hitting the bottom popped inside my head.

My initiates made noises, they were shocked and scared almost. Christina grunts as she hold on tight.

"You have three options." Eric says. He marched back and forth in front of Christina. "Hang there and I'll forget you cowardice. Fall and die. Get up, but if you get up your out."

I wanted to help her but who know what Eric will do. He'll make me hang on with her. Or he'll make me take her place like I did with Al. And worst kick me out of dauntless.

Her hand almost slipped on but she held on tighter. Chris groaned

"Come on, Chris." I say, In attempt to determine her.

I earned a dirty look for Eric. I looked at him with my brave face and then to Chris. When her hands beginning to slip off the barrier. Eric called. "Time."

Al and I walks toward the railing. "No," Eric says. "She has to do it on her own." "No, she doesn't," Al and I say at the same time.

All reaches over the railing, and he's so tall that he can reach Christina's wrist. She grabs his forearm and when she's in reach I grip her wrist and helped pull her up. Once she on her feet she collapsed on me.

"Dauntless never gives up." Eric says. "Initiates dismissed."

* * *

Christina was in the chambers sleeping. She has since the chasm incident. I had Will stay with her when I saw him while getting food for Christina. He was in infirmary with Four when this all went down.

I was sitting with Uriah in our usual table. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Just a little shaken."

"I heard what happened to you friend. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Chris is Chris. She always manages."

"Beatrice." I heard a woman's voice behind me. I turned around it was my mother with Four.

"Hey mom." I stand up my chair to hug my mother, I expected her to pull away just like she does in Abnegation but she doesn't instead she hugs me tighter.

"Beatrice your so beautiful." She gushed. She pulls away but held on my hand.

I blushed but I brushed it off. "Where's dad?"

She smiled sadly. "He's in Erudite."

My eyebrows furrowed . "To visit Caleb?"

She shakes her head. "Beatrice your father was a transfer from Erudite."

I grinned. "Like father like son."

"And like mother like daughter." My mom finishes.

I laughed. "Or the other way around."

She smiled. She was so beautiful and different. I guess my mother was like me, always hiding our true feelings in abnegation but here in dauntless? Were free.

"What happens now? To our family, I mean."

"We go on as we should but we'll never forget."

Tears began to pool my eyes. The thought of my mother and father who loves each other dearly, to never see each other again. I wipe it off before it fall on my cheeks.

"Uriah this is my mother; Natalie and Natalie this Uriah." I introduced the two.

Uriah smiled. "I know Tris. Natalie is an instructor in the dauntless born initiates."

"Of course dauntless-borns will get a non-sadistic instructor." I spat. I looked at Four. "No offence."

Four gave me that look he always gives me. Half stern and half soft. "Non-taken."

"So. Tris. Are we ever so serious you introduced me to you beloved mother." Uriah joked. But of course my mother didn't take notice of the humour.

"You met a boy? Already?" My asks. Her voice wasn't anger just curious.

I laughed. "I met plenty."

"Tris-" My mom started.

I giggled. "I met plenty but their all my friends or my instructors. Not romantically involved."

"That's too bad." My mother sighs. "I always wonder when will be the day you introduce me to a boy you find- drawn to perhaps."

I blushed. "Mom! I'm only 16."

"Age doesn't matter, honey. You can take any boy for me to meet as long as you genuinely like each other-"

"Mom. Not the time to discussed this." I said through my teeth.

"Anyhow. I'm going to get going but come visit will you Beatrice? Apartment 23." Mom says.

We hugged again and I sat back down as she walked away.

"She seems nice." Uriah commented.

"And pretty too." Christina says, sitting next to me. "I can see where you got it from.

"How are you going?" I asked.

"I'm holding up. It actually toughened me up." Chris joked. "Thanks by the way."

I raised an eyebrow. I seemed to be doing that lately since I saw Four do it, I began doing it too.

"You were the only one looking me like I wasn't a kicked puppy."

I chuckled. "That's what friends are for? Not look at each other like kicked puppies.

We laughed. "Are you well enough to go to the party?" Uriah joins in the conversation.

"What party?" I asks.

"Really Tris? Even I know about that party." Chris says disbelief.

"It's going to be so fun!" Marlene exclaimed joining the table. "It's like your abnegation gatherings but 10x funner and with tequila."

"What's tequila?" I ask.

They all looked at me, and I suddenly felt self conscious. I tuck the a my hair behind my ears.

"It's the best thing made since gun." Marlene response.

Uriah faked gasp. "No. It's the best thing made since dauntless cake!"

I giggled. "Whatever is it, if it can go against dauntless cake it must be good."

Christina stands up and grabs my arm.

"Let's go get pretty."

* * *

Christina managed to convince me to get a black cotton dress- or top. It was short just mid thigh. It was a body fit also. She had me wear a leather jacket studded on the shoulders.

"Put this on." Christina passed me a high heeled combat boots.

I wanted to laugh. "You don't expect me wear that thing?"

She nods. "I do expect you to wear it."

Knowing Christina. There would be know point of arguing.

I slipped it on, the inside was soft though but when I stood up from my bed. I'm now taller than Christina.

"Back down and let me do my magic."

I did as told. "Are we going to be late?"

"Yes. But with style."

Christina prodded my face. And curled my hair with curler she got this afternoon. "Look."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. I stumbled on my way with these heels.

I looked different. I had black eyeliner on making my eyes pop out. My lashes my extended with the mascara. My face was just wonderful and pretty. And my lips; blood red. It was inviting, it makes me wanna kiss myself.

"I-I look beautiful." I whispered, awed.

"Your are beautiful. You face was already a gorgeously painted canvas that just needed to be-"

I cut her off. "You flatter me Chris."

"Just telling the truth."

"Did I tell you how fabulous you look." Christina wore a red high low dress, the colour really complimented her complexion. She paired it with black stilettos. She had red lipstick like me and her eyeshadow was a smoky combination of Black and brown making her eyes stand out.

"You have now." She smirked. "Shall we?" I hooked my arm with hers.

"We shall."

* * *

My first dauntless party took place in the pit. It was filled with unfamiliar faces. But there are a few I recognise. Like Four looking dashing wearing his leather jacket.

I met his eyes.

It was like it was only him. My heart was beating fast. I looked away but I could still feel him watching me.

Uriah walked towards me. "Hello sexy." He wolf whistled but it was barely audible with the loud music playing.

I winked at him. "Hey back."

Christina and Will walked over to us.

This was supposed to be fun. But since I got here I just stood by myself if my friends were dancing.

I looked back to where I saw Four. He was still there talking to Zeke, Tori and Lauren. Four caught me. He glanced at the floor then back at me and smiled. I smile before I knew my lips were curling. Damn. He got me.

"Done eye fucking the instructor?" A voice say behind me.

I jumped a little. "Chris! You scared me."

She smirked at me.

"I wasn't eye fucking I was just simply ogling." I laughed.

Chris joined in. "He's hot." She handed me a small shot of drink. "Drink this. It'll give you the courage to come up to him."

"Give me." I say eagerly.

"Here eager beaver."

I eagerly took the drink of her hand and brought it up to my mouth. The drink burns my throat as it washes down. I began to cough.

"Here." Chris handed me some rock salt from the bar. I put a pinch in my mouth.

"Have some more." She passes me a bottle that's labelled 'vodka' I brought it up to my mouth. It tasted like chocolate.

My eyes widen. "This is delicious! What is this?"

"Chocolate flavoured vodka." Chris replies in a 'duh' tone.

I drank all the whole bottle and had the boys fetch me and Chris some more. I had about 1-2-3-4-6 I don't even know.

Chris and I dance widely on the table top. Swinging our hips on the same beat.

_**All this wild wild love of ours**_

_**It can't be tamed, no**_

_**All this wild wild love of ours**_

_**It can't be tamed, no**_

_**For better or worse**_

_**A blessing or a curse**_

_**Long live this wild wild love of ours**_

_**Long live this wild wild love**_

Uriah and Will picked Christina and I up bridal style when we began to remove out a piece of clothing. Chris hitched her dress up whilst I slip off my jacket.

I never felt this kind of fun before, the rush even doing the most ordinary thing. I'm glad I chose dauntless. I have great friends, my mother is here, I'm more myself than I ever been.

Zeke, Four, Christina, Will, Al, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, and myself found ourselves in Zeke's apartment. There was drinks laid out on the floor and some cushions.

"Initiates you will be experiencing your first game of Candor or dauntless." Four says taking his spot in the opposite of mine. "If you refuse to say or do you must remove a piece of clothing. And that's pretty much the rule."

"I feel sorry for you and Tris." Marlene says. "You're both wearing dresses."

I was to drunk to even care so, I shrug. "Oh well."

"I will be starting." Zeke announced. "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

Zeke smiled mischiviously. "I dare you to give your pal Will a big smooch."

Uriah's face turns white. "Yeah no. I'm not drunk enough for that." He took off his jacket.

"Not so dauntless now, are you?" Zeke says smugly.

Uriah ignored him and looked at me. "Tris, you sexy thing, Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor?"

"Pansycake!" Zeke shouts.

He's the drunkest out of us all.

"Tell us who you would rather take home for tonight." Uriah winks at me. "I already know it's me but I just want to hear it from you."

The group laughs. "I'm not going to feed your gigantic ego." I took off my leather jacket.

My dress my low cut and showed a lot of skin. Boobs included. That's why Chris had me wear a push up bra. Without my jacket, it suddenly became chilly.

I looked at Will. "Will, Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

I dared him to "Kiss Christina. Like full on."

I could see Chris blushing and so is Will. He walked over to where Christina sat and leaned it. She wraps her arms around his neck. Their kiss was intense. He lightly pushed her down on the floor and hovered on top of her.

I giggled. "If no one interrupts them they would actually do it in front of us."

"Enough!" Zeke shouts. "We still have a game to finish."

Will gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I just winked him and them made kissy faces.

It was Will's turn. "Four. Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to -"

* * *

**_A/N: what should the dare be?( has to be fourtris related I'm sorry if this boring and shit. Please review. It's motivation._**

**_The song was 'wild wild love' by pitt bull._**


End file.
